the demonic holy ninja!
by kitty2142
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by inuyasha so she goes back to her time to train only to learn the secret of her birth. What does fate have in store for our favorite miko. rated M to be safe. paring inutaisho!
1. Chapter 1

im looking for ideas for my new story yes i have a plot but i need ideas to start it off all ideas will be given full credit to the ones who suggested them.

Kitty


	2. Betrayal

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful calm night, not a single thing could disturb the peace, Or could it. That night was the night a certain young 18 year old is returning from her time. A large yellow back pack is thrown over the side of the Bone Eaters well.

"Oof, damn this thing is heavy I wish I was stronger so it wouldn't be a problem", commented the young girl. "Damn Inuyasha better be grateful I bought him all this ramen and junk food or I'll sit him straight to hell" thought one Kagome higurashi the true shikon miko.

Kagome starts her long trek back to the village on her way, she stops because of a strange sound. "That sounds like moaning" she mumbles.

"I wonder if someone is hurt, I'll check just to make sure" and with that in mind the young miko follows from where the moans are coming from. Too bad for young kagome because watch she is about to see will break her heart.

Kagome couldn't move she could only stand and watch as she sees the one she loves have sex with and claim another. "How could he, he said he loved me that he wanted me to be his mate for life" she thinks as silent tears run down her face.

The moans start getting louder and more frequent and the next thing kagome hears breaks her completely, "Oh Kikyo, I love you so much, be my mate" moans inuyasha,

"Yes inuyasha, of course," kikyo then turns her head and looks kagome straight in the eye and smiles evilly.

That was the final straw for kagome " Inuyasha YOU BASTARD YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME ASKED ME TO BE YOU MATE, NOW YOU BETRAY ME, I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING HANYOU BASTARD, I HOPE FATE SNEAKS UP BEHIND YOU AND FUCKS YOU WITH A SWORD, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT," she screams at the top of her lungs.

Kagome runs toward the village, when she arrives sango immediately asks her what happened (sessomaru, inutaisho, kouga are all part of the group now). Kagome explains everything she saw and heard. Everyone tells her how disgusted they are with inuyasha.

"Sango I'm going to go back to my time to train, I don't want to be around inuyasha right now" kagome told them.

"Sure kagome how long will you be gone" answered inutaisho.

"A couple of years 4 or 5 at the most, knowing yasha he'll bring the clay one with him tonight, you won't find many shards while I'm gone, kikyo may say she can sense and seethe shards but she can't so please be careful while I'm gone" kagome explained.

Little did they know someone had just returned to the village and heard what kagome said "wench you ain't going nowhere you stupid disrespectful weak whiny bitch" says inuyasha.

"Even if she does go how will she even train in her time" kikyo snidely says.

Kagome then explains about the 5 ninja nations from where her father comes from. Kagome gets ready to leave "Goodbye everyone see you in a couple of years" everyone hugs her and inutaisho kisses her on the cheek "Good luck miko" sesshomaru and inutaisho tell her.

"thank you guys" and with that kagome jumps through the well for the last time for a few years to come.

When kagome landed on the other side she already felt bad and wanted to go even if it meant seeig the half breed again. "NO I will train and I will become the strongest I can so I can help my friends." She says with confidence and determination. Little did she know her life was about to change for the better or for the worst.

THAT'S CHAPTER ONE GUYS LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT.

Kitty: R&R

Pein: when will I show up

Kitty: LATER NOW SHOO I need to finish this

Pein: man women are a pain in the as…

Kitty: finish that sentence and I will castrate you.

Pein: {gulp} review please [shudders]

Kagome: man up Pein

^*&^#$#^%^^&*(*(*^&^$%^$% %$^%&^*&(%^$ %%^%&


	3. secrets revealed

Chapter 3(will be short im sorry)

Kagome slowly leaves the shelter of the well house and heads towards her house and opens the door."Mother im home from the past" she calls out.

"oh kagome, dear whats wrong did you and yasha have a another fight"Ms. higurashi comes from the kitchen to talk to her daughter.

"no momma, inuyasha cheated on me with kikyo even though he asked me to be his mate" kagome proceeds to start crying" mother... i dont understand why did he ask me if he was going to mate kikyo any way, whats wrong with me"

"oh honey there is nothing wrong with you, you are perfect and strong, you are your fathers daughter"

"i am...momma who is my father, and i am back for 3 years this time...i plan on going to the villages to train"

"WHAT the villages sweety are you sure?"

"yes mother"kagome sighs

"well then i guess its time you do learn about your father, have a seat sweety and ill ber back shortly" ms. higurashi walks up the stairs and shortly returns with a small box filled with armor and weapons.

"momma what is all this" kagome is shocked at what she is seeing.

(im lazy so blah blah blah, kagome is kuramas daughter and a direct decedent to madara uchiha and hashirama senju...im soooo sorry im tired and lazy..)

Kagome is to shocked to move from what she just learned from her mother, she just couldnt believe that her kind and beautiful mother was a sennin class ninja and the daughter of kurama the fabled 9 tails, not only that but she is not only a miko but a fox youkai...no wonder she took shippo as her own so easily.

after sitting there for a while a determined look enters her eyes" mother im going to the villages im going to be strong and brave just like you and father and grandfathers.

ms. higurashi sighs,"i knew this would happen one day, ill go pack your things and sweety take my armor.. i want you to have it"

!#$%#$^*^

end of chapter 3

woooooo i finally updated!

yeaaa

im sorry its so short...next chapter 3 years are up(i cant right all of it im sorry)

R&R - kitty


	4. Chapter 4 the return

Okaaaau, so first on the agenda I had put up a poll for the story and the choices were either I write her training and put her with pein or I have her go to the village and introduce her the skip ahead 3 years and have her be with inutaisho aka sugimi.

Option 2 won the vote so I'm sorry for anyone who wanted her with pein

kitty- on with the story!  
&#€×¥÷,=£=

Kagome couldn't decide what was more horrible, the way the villagers of konoha were treating her dad's jinchuriki or the fact that since she got here everyone has been staring at her in utter sock wearing her armor that presented both senju and uchiha clan symbols and accented every curve and dip of her perfect body that even demoness's would sell their souls for. Her London black slightly black hair had been put back into a pony tail only making it seem it spikes out more than it actually does.

Kagome was currently staring down a drunk man who had dared lay a hand on the young blonde boy. She finally growls out, "who are you to harm an innocent young boy you cock sucking bastard"

"That ain't no child, that there is a demon in disg" his rant is stopped by a hard punch to the face that sends him into the ground unconscious.

"You are an idiot if you believe such an idiotic idea" she turns pics up the blonde boy and continues her trek to the hokage, "don't worry cutie, I'll beat some sense into anyone who dares come near you with bad intent" she finally arrives at the tower and is happily greeted by the desk lady at least until she saw the boy in Kagome's arms.

"I'm sorry but that beast needs to be dealt with before you enter any further"

Kagome's temper snaps" THAT IS IT, THE BOY STAYS WITH ME, MY GRANDFATHER DID NOT BUILD THIS VILLAGE SO YOU IDIOTIC FUCKING ASSHOLES CAN BULLY AND HARM AN INNOCENT CHILD, NOW I am going in to see the hokage!" Kagome walks past everyone who is shocked still by her outburst, she walks straight into the hokage office and closes the door were, her screams of outrage and horror is the only thing heard which soon quiets down.

(I'm skipping the next few parts let's just say she meets everyone and her heritage except for the kyubii is made clear to the entire village blah blah blah she created the sexy jutsu for naruto)

3 years later on the other side of the well.

"Damn that fucking wench, it's been three years, hah she probably died already, or she's to embarrassed because she didn't get any stronger cause she is so weak" a certain puppy eared bake exclaims cockily.

Before anyone can say anything a Kuna as embedded in the tree next to him the blade being a hair width away from his face. An undignified girlish scream suddenly comes from his throat.

"What did you say about me you puppy bitch" everyone immediately turns to look look at the thrower and sees a tall black and red spiky haired female standing there glaring, she is wearing a black crop top that barely holds her large rack, she has black cargo pants the rides low on her perfect for pup bearing hips, the straps from an obvious thong are poking out the top of her pants following along her hip bones. Her black combat boot have spikes and a hidden blade in the front sole of the boot so she can stab when she kicks. A weapon holder is strapped around her upper thigh and she is wearing a long black coat that is held onto her body with a small chain keeping it around her neck red flames rims the bottom of it and the word hokage is down the middle back of it.  
She shifts and everyone gets a look at her left side and shows she is missing her left arm much like sesshoumaru.

"Who the fuck are you ya bitch" Inuyasha screams

"Sit" he is sent into the ground with a hard thud.

"K-kagome is that you" sango asks

Kagome turns to her and immediately hugs her, "oh I've missed all of you so much!"

"We missed you to kagome" sango replies, miroku hums in agreement

"You've become stronger miko" sesshomaru praises, every gathers around complimenting her exempt for inuyasha who is still in the ground and Kikyo who is helping him, sugimi can't bring himself to speak distracted by the extreme ethereal beauty that kagome had become, he can feel a tightening in his fundoshi from king snake gimi waking up in reaction to the miko.

Inu beast  
Mate

Sugimi  
Oh not you, don't bother me, you horny pest

Inu beast  
I may be horny but I'm a dog and this god wants some nice juicy and tasty miko meat slurp

Sugimi ignores his in preference for continuing to eye the certain chest appendages on miko.  
"Not only strong, but you are absolutely lovely miko kagome"

Kagome blushes at his praise thank you sugimi, shall we head to the village, I'm tired from my travels back to the well in my era I haven't slept for days"  
*÷€÷&÷£÷

And that is a wrap for this chapter hope you like it! I'm truly sorry there is no pein but it was out voted.


End file.
